Jangan pergi!
by Kalong no kitsune
Summary: "Hiks… hiks… aku, aku…" "Hinata-chan…" "Aku tidak mau kau pergi!" "Tapi Naruto-kun, Orochimaru sangat berbahaya sekarang! Dia, dia…"


"Hiks… hiks… aku, aku…"

"Hinata-chan…"

"Aku tidak mau kau pergi!"

"Tapi Naruto-kun, Orochimaru sangat berbahaya sekarang! Dia, dia…"

* * *

Disclaimer : Seorang manusia bernama Masashi Kishimoto.

Kekurangan dalam fict ini adalah : Bahasa asing yang tidak di miring kan (karena mengingatkan author dengan otak author yang miring) banyak salah ketik atau istilah kerennya typho(s), kejelasan cerita yang perlu dipertanyakan, CANON, dan sepertinya genre amat sangat tidak sesuai.

Pertanyaan setelah anda-anda semua membaca fict ini, What do you think?

* * *

Angin malam yang menusuk tulang meniup surai indigo milik seorang wanita Hyuuga bernama Hinata. Mata amnesty miliknya manik mata biru seseorang berambut pirang dengan marga Uzumaki. Tangan lentiknyamencegah orang tersebut, sang Hokage pergi dari hadapannya. Tangan Naruto yang digenggam erat oleh sang Hyuuga tersebut mulai terasa hangat.

"Hinata-chan, aku harus pergi. Lepaskan aku." Ucap Naruto sambil menatap wajah Hinata. Air mata mengalir dari mata amnesty Hinata.

"Ti-tidak, jangan pergi, Naruto-kun." Cegah Hinata sambil mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Naruto.

"AKu tidak bisa bersamamu, maaf. Aku harus~"

"Tidak boleh." Potong Hinata cepat. Isakan Hinata yang merasuk kedalam indra pendengaran Rokudaime tersebut membuat Naruto memandang Hinata miris.

"Kenapa tidak? Aku harus pergi, Hinata-chan." Jubah Hokagenya melambai-lambai tertiup angin malam. Tetes demi tetes air mata Hinata tumpahkan saat Naruto berucap akan pergi.

GREEEP!

Hinata memeluk tubuh Naruto erat, seakan-akan Naruto akan pergi untuk selama-lamanya. Hinata tidak berhenti menangis, air matanya membasahi kalung pemberian Tsunade milik sang Rokudaime. Dengan pelan, Naruto mulai mengusap-usap rambut Hinata.

"Sudahlah, Hinata-chan. Aku harus pergi." Naruto mencoba melepaskan pelukan Hinata darinya. Namun Hinata tidak melonggarkan pelukannya sama sekali.

"Jangan pergi, Naruto-kun. Aku tidak mau kau… hiks…" Hinata terus menangis, membuatnya kesulitan untuk berbicara.

"Aku, aku, aku menyayangimu… hiks…" pelukan Hinata makin erat, membuat Naruto tersenyum kecil atas tindakan Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, lepaskan aku." Ucap Naruto. Hinata tetap memeluk Naruto.

"Hinata-chan, lepaskan aku sebentar…"

"Hiks… hiks… aku, aku…"

"Hinata-chan…"

"Aku tidak mau kau pergi!" Hinata mendorong tubuhnya ke depan, membuat Naruto terjatuh ke belakang bersama Hinata yang masih memeluknya.

"Ah, Hinata-chan… aku akan baik-baik saja… jangan khawatir, aku pasti bisa menghadapinya." Ujar Naruto sambil melepaskan kalung pemberian Tsunade dan menepuk punggung Hinata pelan.

"Hei, Hime-sama, kau tidak percaya lagi padaku?" goda Naruto, membuat isakan Hinata terhenti.

"Aku akan menepati janjiku, Hinata-chan. Aku bisa menghadapi mereka. Tenang saja…" Hinata menatap wajah Naruto yang tersenyum, dan membuat isakan Hinata kembali terdengar.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tersenyum, Naruto-kun!? Hiks… kau, kau pikir, menghadapi mereka, hiks…" Hinata membingkai wajah Naruto dengan kedua tangannya. "Kau pikir itu mudah!?"

Naruto nyengir, mencoba untuk menghilangkan kesedihan sang Hyuuga. Namun tampaknya usaha tersebut tidak berhasil.

"Na-Naruto-kun, aku… aku hanya takut jika kau…" Naruto langsung memeluk Hinata, membuat mata amnesty Hinata membulat.

"Jangan khawatir." Naruto menyiapkan sebuah kalung pemberian dari Hokage kelima dan mengalungkannya kepada Hinata. "Aku. Pasti. Kembali."

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian menatap wajah Hinata. "Kau percaya padaku?"

Hinata menggangguk, membuat Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi!"

BET!

Hinata menggenggam tangan Naruto kuat.

"Kenapa lagi, Hime?" tanya Naruto sambil berbalik ke belakang. "Aku sudah berpamitan pada ayahmu, bukan?" Hinata menggeleng.

"Bukan itu…"

"Um… kau minta dicium di kening?"

"Bu-bukan!" Hinata mengusap air matanya kasar. "Ka-kau yakin?"

"Aku yakin…"

"Tapi Naruto-kun, Orochimaru sangat berbahaya sekarang! Dia, dia…" mendengar nada tak rela dari sang pujaan hati, Naruto menghela nafas.

"Tenang saja."

"Ba-baiklah… tapi kau harus ingat ya! Ka-kau harus kembali besok!" ucap Hinata dengan nada sedih.

"Ah, Hinata-chan. Aku tidak takut dengan Orochimaru! Walaupun sia akan mencegatku di perjalanan dan merayuku, aku akan me rasseng-shuriken nya! Hinata-chan, aku tidak akan diganggu oleh banci kaleng macam dia! Jangan cemas, dattebayo!" mendengar janji Naruto, Hinata mulai melonggarkan genggaman tangannya.

"Ka-kau berjanji tidak akan… kepincut oleh Orochimaru, bagaimanapun rayuannya padamu? Ka-kau tau, Na-Naruto-kun? Kalau Orochimaru memiliki jurus baru?"

"Jurus apa? Itu, Hinata-chan?"

"O-oiroke no jutsu…"

Dan pertemuan diantara 2 sejoli hari itu diakhiri dengan pipi Hinata yang menjadi tembam akibat dicubit oleh sang Rookudaime.

Owari…

NB : Kalian mengerti sekarang kenapa Hinata jadi possesif?


End file.
